Principe ¿perfecto o inalcanzable?
by Junengrey
Summary: El pazado condena a los principes de Hielo , MATT PAGARAS CARO HABER SIDO UN ENGREIDO CON JUN  , jun ahora te mostrara como ser un principe de verdad junato


"Te tube tan lejos de Mí

Quería ser alguien para ti

Pero no un estorbo como logre ser

Ahora solo me alejo esperando que me extrañes ..."

-Una chica se dirije a otra , esta ultima con ropa de varon ,

-quiero decirte que tu me Gustas ...Jun san...-declara la primera Joven.

-hay algo que debes saber ...yo no soy un chico ...soy una chica-confieza Jun.

-la Joven que había habierto su corazon a sentimientos aquellos sale corriendo , descepcionada del principe de sexo femenino , un principe por lo demás bastante inalcanzable , "inalcanzable" -"ja!"-era una verdadera ironía ahora ella era la Inalcanzable ahora , la que por tanto tiempo había perseguido a otro principe , un principe Azul , pero azul del frío , azul de inalcanzable , pero , no había nada que ella pudiera hacer , despues era una mujer , que vestía de Chico , ¿por que, ¿por qué ahora le gustaban las chicas, pues no era eso , pues sus razones eran las siguientes como ella siempre solía decircelo a su hermano...-

-"Prefiero yo misma ser un principe , y ser amiga de las chicas , por que se perfectamente como se siente el ser rechazadas , por los Hombres que amaron , voy a derrotar a Matt en ese sentido , sere mejor que el , sere un principe perfecto , lo que el siempre quizo ser , pero , para el ...es inalcanzable."

-con estas frases en su mente , Jun tomo su bolso y se dispuso a irse de su salon de clases de la preparatoria , pero alguien estaba en la puerta , dispuesto a impedir su paso.

-Oye Tú-Sonaba amenazante la voz masculina de el Joven que estaba en el lumbral de la puerta.

-¿qué quieres ahora?-interrogo molesta Motomiya , sin mirarlo.

-¿Sora estubo aquí hace un rato?-pregunto , el joven.

-así es..., te respondí ahora dejame pasar-ordeno indignada Jun.

-no...ella se te declaro ..es algo muy cruel lo que haces con las mujeres , les agradas , las ilucionas y luego..les cortas las alas confesandoles que eres una mujer , ¿quién te crees que eres?...-dijo insultante el chico.

-Yo soy ...un verdadero principe , el principe perfecto , yo solo le confese a sora que era mujer , y ella fue la que salio corrtiendo , si a ella le molesta mi estado , mi sexo , es ella la de el problema , no se debería fijar en mí , mi unica meta , es ser alguien que no rechase a las mujeres , alguien que las respete , no como tú , que eres una basura de Hombre , te burlas de las chicas que alguna vez se enamoraron de ti , te crees el super principe del rock , inalcanzable , ...pero solo eres Matt Ishida , un pobre imbecil que vive en Shibuya , perdon por decirle la verdad a tu amiguita , que por lo demas es bastante tontita si no noto , que yo tenía cierta protuberancia en mi pecho , o que a lo mejor tiene siertos transtornos lesbicos ... dijo con mucho enfado la mayor de los Motomiya.

-Matt quedo en silencio , Jun era demaciado cruel , con el y con Sora ...pero tenía razones para serlo , el la trato pesimo en el pazado , ahora ella era el reflejo de su actitud a con ella , ella le estaba devolviendo la mano , y con Sora , solo le había dicho la verdad , además , ella , Sora , alguna vez había alcanzado lo que Jun No , a Matt Ishida , eso a Jun le dolía el Orgullo y el corazon como una espada caliente o congelada en su corazon.

-Yo...no se que decir...este..

-no es que no sepas que decir , es que no tienes Nada que decir , si me permites , se me esta haciendo tarde , dejame pasar!!!

-Matt no le permitía el paso , y ante esto , Jun levanto la mano , y retumbo la sala con el sonido hueco , de una mano abierta contra una mejilla...una cachetada.

-en eso Matt , euforico toma las manos de la Joven por las muñecas la tira al piso de modo que ella quedara debajo de el , apricionandola de manera en que ella no pueda escapar de el , y simplemente le desabotona la camiza a la muchacha y comienza a tocarla a la fuerza , a pasar sus manos por sus pechos , pero en eso Jun con sus piernas apriciona la pelviz del rubio , ...pero no para insitar más el pervertido acto del muchacho , si no para impulsar sus piernas hacia delante y zafarce de la provocadora llave de el Joven.

Ella se levanto rapidamente , se abotono la bluza , mientras Matt solo se quedo sentado en su frustración de no poder haber cometido su "Violación" , y en silencio...

-Ahora...¿quién es realmente el inalcanzable?-dijo ironica una Jun muy diferente a la de antes a la que Matt había tratado tan mal en el pasado , esta Jun sonaba Triunfante.

"Te tube tan lejos de Mí

Quería ser alguien para ti

Pero no un estorbo como logre ser

Ahora solo me alejo esperando que me extrañes .

Lo logre , pero soy yo ahora quien no te quiere cerca

Soy yo ahora el principe

El principe perfecto

Pero para ti y solo para ti...

Soy inalcanzable..."

Esas frasesitas me las mande Yo , AMO A MÁS NO PODER EL JUNATO y que me venga una sorato fan a insultar mi trabajo por que me apestan las sorato fans , me apesta sora la tipica moskita muerta sucks Sora ... bueno espero que este fanfic les haya Gustado , amo por sobretodas las cosas jun mi amada - , ella podría ser mía -

Salu2


End file.
